Querido Diário
by Reky
Summary: Um diário... Dois jovens apaixonados... Um amor... Escondido. UPDATE Capítulo Especial.
1. Namorado de Papel

"_Querido diário..."_

Não, não! Onde já se viu? Que absurdo! Estou escrevendo como se fosse a protagonista de um filme _teen_. Plágio. É isso. Muito bem. Vamos recomeçar.** A garota pensou, enquanto rabiscava a frase no grosso caderno.**

"_Olá. Como vai você?!..."_

Essa não! **Pensou. **Estou perguntando como um caderno se sente! Por favor, chamem um manicômio! Aposto que será melhor para minha saúde!

_"Pois bem. Não consigo imaginar como começar a escrever em você. Talvez, não comece nunca! Porém, tentarei. Não sou alguém que desiste de algo só porque não consegue – 'tá, eu admito: sou SIM! Mas, realmente, a questão não é essa..."_

E agora? O que eu faço? E se alguém pegar o diário e ler? E se espalharem para toda a escola? Ai ai ai! Eu não sei o que fazer!!

_"A questão é que..."_

Respire, inspire. Vamos lá, garota. É só um monte de papel. Não é como se eu estivesse, literalmente, me declarando para ele. É SÓ UM MALDITO DIÁRIO!

"_Eu gosto do meu melhor amigo! E aí? Você tem alguma dica, de experiência própria? É... Eu também receio que não. Aliás, tenho certeza absoluta! Ou será que você já teve algum namorado(a) de papel? Não me importo!"_

Muito bem. De onde foi que eu tirei isso? Namorado de papel?! Acho que ando assistindo muito "O Diário da Princesa". Aliás, como é que aquela garota parece tão natural, ao escrever em um diário?! Eu estou tão nervosa!!

- Muito bem, classe! Podem ir guardando seus materiais, o sinal já irá tocar. Tenham um ótimo feriado e voltem preparados para nossa pequena prova!

- O QUÊ?! PROVA?! QUANDO?! ONDE?!- **A garota gritou, completamente desesperada, ao retirar os olhos do caderno.**

- A senhorita saberia, Kinomoto, se parasse de escrever... coisas... em seu caderno. Agora, se me fizer o favor, a senhorita poderia ficar aqui por alguns minutos a mais? Tenho um recado para você.

&&&&&&&

- Viu só? Se não ficasse escrevendo "coisas" em seu caderno, não teria de ficar na sala com o professor, Sakura. Aliás, este caderno não foi eu que te deu?

- Sim, Syaoran. Foi você. Agora, quer fazer o favor de parar de ficar se apoiando no meu ombro para ver o que está escrito?!-** Disse-lhe, corada, enquanto escondia com os braços o que já escrevera.**

- Você tira toda a graça das coisas, Kinomoto!

- E você parece que não tem educação! Saia daqui, Syaoran! Tenho que conversar com o professor. Quanto menos demorar, melhor.

- Okay.**- Ele disse, piscando com um só olho.- **Te vejo depois, flor!

Fiz um gesto para que ele saísse logo, antes de me aproximar da mesa do professor. Dei vários suspiros, contínuos, e mirei aqueles olhos cor de amêndoas.

- Que é, Touya?! Já não me encheu o suficiente esta semana, hein? Quero ir embora. Papai deve estar preocupado.

- Não se preocupe, _flor_. Eu já avisei o papai que chegará atrasada. Você vai de carona comigo hoje. E, sim, foi o papai que mandou. E, não, você não irá a pé.

- Droga!- Protestei.- Eu te odeio, TOUYA!

- Shh, garota! Quer que ouçam você me chamando pelo nome? Eu vou despedido, sabia? Então, trate de calar essa boca, sua monstrenga de boca absurdamente enorme!

- Pouco me importo!- Cruzei os braços.- Assim não teremos de disfarçar tanto!

- Para começo de conversa, foi você quem decidiu isso, só para enganar o moleque Syaoran! Quando ele vai dormir em casa, eu sou expulso de lá por causa daquele maldito! Aliás, eu não gosto de como ele olha e fala com você, Sakura!

- O Syaoran é meu melhor amigo, Touya. Não se preoupe.- Sorri.- Eu sei com quem estou lidando. Afinal, eu o conheço desde os sete anos.

&&&&&&&

_"Continuando... Esqueça o que eu disse sobre namorado(a) de papel. Sei que foi ridículo. Pois bem. Vou te falar como ele é: cabelos castanhos e rebeldes, olhos âmbares tão penetrantes quanto o sol, uns quinze centímetros mais alto que minha pessoa e um pouco mais velho que eu. Nos conhecemos quando eu fui morar com minha mãe – meus pais são separados desde os meus cinco anos e minha mãe foi morar na cidade vizinha. Ele era meu vizinho, então foi fácil nos tornarmos amigos. Porém, quando completei treze anos, minha mãe casou-se novamente. Não gostei do cara e fiquei com saudades de meu pai. Foi isso. Retornei para Tomoeda, desde então. Já se fazem dois anos, e ano passado Syaoran veio para cá..."_

Parei de escrever. Meu celular estava tocando. Saí de cima de minha cama e comecei a jogar tudo pelos ares. Cinco minutos depois, eu o encontrei debaixo do tapete, quando eu quase pisei nele. Se eu tivesse pisado... Ele é novinho!

"Há uma mensagem de texto para você. Por favor leia-a. Telefone de Syaoran Li."

" _**Querida Sakura: olá! Será que dá para você entrar na internet?! Estou te esperando faz mais de duas horas e até agora nada! Será que está ocupada escrevendo **coisas** em seu diário? No diário que seu lindo amigo aqui lhe deu? ENTRE LOGO!!"**_

Sorri. Aquele Syaoran não leva jeito mesmo... Fui até minha escrivaninha e abaixei-me, ligando meu computador. Enquanto ele passava todas aqueles "informações" que até hoje eu não entendo nada, eu deitei-me novamente em minha cama e comecei a escrever no diário novamente.

_"Ouvi dizer que ele veio só por minha causa. Praticamente impossível... Mas, não dá para resistir! Ele é lindo e eu o AMO! Syaoran... eu..."_

Tive que parar de escrever, pois comecei a ouvir o som de alguém me chamando para conversar. Postei-me de frente para o computador e vi uma janelinha brilhando.

**Quer encarar? Então venha! Ah, não sabe lutar de espada!? PROBLEMA DE QUEM?! Diz:**

Finalmente! Já estava desistindo de esperar! Ah, é. Oi! Tudo bom?

**Sakura: eu estava escrevendo coisas , SIM! Diz:**

Desculpe-me. Eu estava ocupada... Olá! Tudo, e com você?

**Quer encarar? Então venha! Ah, não sabe lutar de espada!? PROBLEMA DE QUEM?! Diz:**

Claro que sim! Já me viu doente, alguma vez? Creio que não... Pelo menos, você admitiu que estava escrevendo "coisas" no diário...

**Sakura: eu estava escrevendo coisas , SIM! Diz:**

E eu acho que você anda muito metido...

**Quer encarar? Então venha! Ah, não sabe lutar de espada!? PROBLEMA DE QUEM?! Diz:**

Fazer o que se esta é minha personalidade?

**Sakura: eu estava escrevendo coisas , SIM! Diz:**

Espere um pouco, senhor "eu-sou-Apolo-na-Terra". Eu não terminei o que estava dizendo... Eu estava dizendo que você anda muito metido... A BESTA!

**Quer encarar? Então venha! Ah, não sabe lutar de espada!? PROBLEMA DE QUEM?! Diz:**

Oras, sua!Quem já viu um Li Besta deve ser um completo míope! Todos os Li são lindos, assim como você!!!!

**Sakura: eu estava escrevendo coisas , SIM! Diz:**

Assim você me deixa emcabulada! Ah... Veja a hora! Tenho que ir, Syaoran! Preparar o jantar, você sabe, né? Beijos e te vejo amanhã!

**Quer encarar? Então venha! Ah, não sabe lutar de espada!? PROBLEMA DE QUEM?! Diz:**

Então, ainda está em pé o nosso cineminha em casa, né? E o que você quer assistir? Eu alugo!

**Sakura: eu estava escrevendo coisas , SIM! Diz:**

Amanhã nós vemos!

&&&&&&&

Na casa de Syaoran, o garoto estava sentado de frente ao computador. Olhando fixamente para a tela, ele viu a mensagem aparecer perante seus olhos:

_**"Sakura: eu estava escrevendo coisas, SIM! Pode não responder por seu Status estar Offline".**_

Mesmo assim, ele digitou:

**Quer encarar? Então venha! Ah, não sabe lutar de espada! PROBLEMA DE QUEM?! Diz:**

Sakura... Eu te amo...

**_XXX A mensagem " Sakura... Eu te amo..." não pôde ser enviada. XXX_**

**Continua!!**


	2. Olhar Fixamente

Sakura estremeceu ao sentir um contato conhecido sobre sua pele. Uma mão pousava suavemente em seus cabelos, enquanto os acariciava ternamente. Sem que percebesse, um arrepio passou por seu corpo e a fez acordar.

- Está tudo bem? Você estava dormindo tão tranqüilamente...

Logo, a garota reconheceu a figura esbelta de Li Syaoran – seu melhor e mais amado amigo. Não pôde conter um sorriso ao ver ele ali, assim que acordou. Era muita sorte mesmo...

- Está!- sorriu, enquanto abraçava o amigo carinhosamente. Corou um pouco.- Nossa... Tão cedo e já chegou aqui!- ela sussurrou contra a camisa vermelha do garoto.

- Cedo?- ele gargalhou.- Sakura! Sabe que horas são? Quase meio-dia, flor! Ande! Apresse-se e vamos alugar um filme!

- Mas...- ela sussurrou, enquanto levantava-se da cama, ainda com um pouco de sono.- Meu pai? Ele ainda está aqui ou já foi para a faculdade?

Sakura encaminhou-se até o armário e vasculhou-o em busca de alguma roupa. Ao encontrar a que tinha em mente, ela sorriu e a pegou – logo em seguida indo até a suíte, porém não deixando de falar com Syaoran.

- Quando cheguei, ele estava de saída. Era por volta das dez...- disse, enquanto ia até a escrivaninha da garota e pegava um caderno que repousava na madeira.

- O quê?!- Sakura gritou, enquanto retirava somente a cabeça para fora do banheiro.- Te fiz esperar todo esse tempo? Perdoe-me, Syaoran! Creio que dormi demasiado...- interrompeu a frase, ao ver o que o amigo segurava nas mãos. Àquela altura do campeonato, ele já abria seu precioso diário.

Em um ato precipitado, Sakura saiu do banheiro correndo e – enquanto tropeçava em meio a bagunça que estava o chão – ela chegou até Syaoran com uma expressão de poucos amigos e retirou o diário da vista do rapaz com violência. Assustado e inconformado, Syaoran fez uma cara amarrada e olhou para o chão, enquanto cruzava os braços.

- Hei!- ele gritou.- Podia permitir com delicadeza, viu? Damas de tão auto calão quanto a senhorita deveriam aprender boas maneiras, pelo que eu saiba!

- Sim, Syaoran. Porém, lembre-se que isso era em uma época em que as mulheres eram tratadas como bonecas de porcelana ao invés de Seres Humanos!- Sakura mostrou-lhe a língua.

- O que você tanto esconde nessas páginas, heim?- ele perguntou, deitando-se na cama desarrumada.- Fiquei curioso agora...

- Segredo! E, se depender de mim, o senhor vai continuar não sabendo!- Sakura colocou o diário em um local seguro, onde ela sabia que Syaoran não ousaria xeretar: a gaveta de peças íntimas.

O garoto apoiou-se nos cotovelos e somente então percebeu a atual situação da amiga. Corado, ele virou-se de costas para Sakura, olhando fixamente para a parede pintada de amarelo claro. E percebeu que sua voz falhou quando foi avisar a garota...

- Sakura...- gaguejou.- Acho melhor você voltar ao banheiro imediatamente.

- Por quê?- perguntou, enquanto recolhia algumas roupas do chão.- Tem algum problema comigo? Minha cara está verde?

- Veja por si mesma...

Sakura correu até o banheiro, onde viu seu reflexo no espelho. Também viu que seu rosto inteiro estava de um tom escarlate que ela nunca imaginou que existisse. Olhando para si, através do espelho, Sakura viu que, da cintura para cima, ela estava semi-nua. Somente não completava o estado devido ao sutiã rosa de rendas.

- Oh, Meu...- ela respirou profundamente e pôde constatar que seu grito foi ouvido por todo o bairro.- **SYAORAN LI!! É hoje o seu Juízo Final, moleque!**

- Estou morto...- o garoto concluiu, sussurrando em meio aos berros da antiga amiga e, agora, a declarada nova _serial killer_.

--

- Mas eu não fiz nada...- o garoto sussurrava com lágrimas nos olhos, enquanto acompanhava Sakura pelas ruas de Tomoeda.- Não tive a intenção, flor...- reclamou, massageando a região vermelha na face.

- Mas viu! Você me viu só de... Só de... Você sabe!- exclamou, cruzando os braços e virando a face de modo que não visse o rosto de Syaoran.- E não adianta me chamar de flor, moleque tarado!

Sakura não entendeu porque, instantes depois, Syaoran fez um sorriso malicioso e passou o braço pelos ombros de Sakura. Rindo de uma maneira que chegava a atrair as atenções alheias, Syaoran aproximou-se mais de Sakura e sussurrou em seu ouvido:

- Não acha que está tendo uma reação exagerada para alguém que já brincou de médico?- um estranho brilho apossou de seu olhar âmbar.

Sakura estagnou no caminhou. Petrificada e atrapalhando quem andava pelas ruas, Sakura virou-se com um olhar mortífero para Syaoran e ameaçou avançar sobre ele. A partir dali, ela não mais se responsabilizaria por seus atos...

- Você vai morrer, Li!

"_Ih...! Ferrou..."- _foi o que ele pensou no momento em que via Sakura aproximar-se em passos decididos e pesados.- _"Quando Sakura me chama pelo sobrenome, boa coisa não pode ser."_

E, decidido a não olhar para trás, Syaoran começou a correr através do grande centro de Tomoeda. Suspirou aliviado quando percebeu que a amiga não o perseguia e, voltando seu olhar para frente, trombou em alguém.

--

- Onde o maldito foi parar?- a garota dizia entre os dentes, enquanto os mesmos rangiam.- Como ele ousa falar de algo tão... tão... pessoalmente humilhante?

Sakura estava sozinha em meio a milhares de pessoas. Olhava para todos os lados, mas não encontrava quem a estava acompanhando – e que, provavelmente, seria o próximo menu de alguma ilha de canibais, em um futuro não muito distante.

- Será que... Ele levou a brincadeira a sério?- ela perguntou, cruzando os braços e fazendo uma careta pensativa, enquanto abaixava a cabeça.- Está bem que eu também queria estrangular ele, mas... Não!- ela riu, ainda de cabeça baixa.- Ele não seria tão tolo a ponto de acreditar!

Seu raciocínio foi interrompido quando, repentinamente, ela trombou com uma superfície dura. Lágrimas escorreram de seus olhos e ela massageou o local dolorido, gemendo baixinho. Dezenas de olhares desviaram-se e olharam para a garota que falava sozinha e batera a cabeça em um poste. Sakura pôde até ouvir uma voz de criança...

- Mamãe! Aquela moça é idiota ou maluca? Bateu a cabeça no poste! Há Há!

- Argh!- Sakura gemeu, assumindo uma postura reta.- O Syaoran vai ver só! E eu que pensei que acordar com o Syaoran ao meu lado iria trazer sorte... Falando nisso, acabei de me lembrar de situações parecidas...- fez uma carranca.

**. . . Rebobinando a Fita do Passado de Sakura e Syaoran . . .**

_**1º acontecimento – algum tempo após Sakura e Syaoran ficarem 'amiguinhos'.**_

_Sakura acordou e viu o amigo a olhando fixamente. Levou um susto e acabou se esquecendo que estava dormindo na casinha de cachorro – seu cachorro havia morrido e ela, com saudades, acabara adormecendo ali – o que fez com que ela batesse a cabeça no teto._

_**2º acontecimento – quando Sakura e Syaoran tinham 7 aninhos.**_

_Sakura acordou e viu o amigo a olhando fixamente. Naquele dia, ela tropeçou em um arbusto, caiu em um monte de pedras e teve de fazer dez pontos no queixo e mais quinze no joelho – isso é claro, omitindo o fato que ela engessou um braço e uma perna, ficando de repouso por duas semanas inteiras em pleno verão!_

**. . . Dando "Stop" na Fita . . . **

- Lembro-me até hoje do quando aquele gesso coçava... E o calor!- Sakura disse, começando a suar somente ao lembrar da terrível sensação...

Até que viu Syaoran conversando com uma figura muito conhecida... E isso não deixou Sakura nada feliz. Na realidade, seu dia parecia piorar cada vez mais e mais...

"_Oh, Syaoran! Por que teve de ficar me olhando fixamente ao acordar?!"_- Sakura pensou, começando a caminhar em direção a exótica figura da senhora Tomodachii.

--

_**Continua no Capítulo Três . . . **_

--

**Creio que vocês perceberam a alteração na narrativa, certo? Espero que não me matem!! Se vocês quiserem, eu tenho uma proposta: que tal eu ir mudando de narrativa conforme os capítulos passam? Por exemplo:**

**- Sakura, 3ª Pessoa e Syaoran.**

**E somente altero conforme os capítulos passam. Se vocês concordarem, o próximo capítulo será com o Syaoran narrando!!**

**Ah, é!! O diário não apareceu neste capítulo... Perdoem-me, também, se eu não fiz muita comédia – o que eu me esforcei. Ou se, caso contrário, eu fiz TANTA comédia que o capítulo ficou um lixo.**

**Também devo me desculpar pela minha falta de comprometimento... Demorei muito para atualizar, né? E agora eu venho com um capítulo niño como esse!! Mil perdões!! TT**

**Review – Eba!! Recebi NOVE!!**

'**Sakura-inuyasha': **Oi! Que bom que está gostando!! Isso me deixa muito feliz! É... Quem me dera ter um Syaoran na minha vida (sonha)... Desculpe-me pela demora! Beijos!!

**Miseno-san: **Oii!! Nhai... Excelente é muito, não é? xD Sem problemas! Não se importe com demoras, por favor! Se quiser, nem precisa comentar! Obrigada! Deve ser porque eu leio constantemente o gênero e fiquei completamente viciada em um bom romance!! Muitíssimo obrigada pelos elogios! Bem... quanto a eles descobrirem, ainda vai demorar um pouco. Bem, estou alguns meses atrasada, porém eu também gostaria de desejar-lhe um Feliz Ano Novo!! Beijos!!

**Cah: **Oi!! Obrigada pelo elogio... Mas creio que seja demais!! Pode deixar!! Eu demoro um pouco, mas sempre cumpro minha missão (prazos, não. Missões, sim! xD). Beijos!!

**Saky-Li: **Olá! Nossa... O.o Quantos elogios eu estou recebendo, Céus! Muitíssimo obrigada!! Fico muito feliz que tenha gostado e que tenha dado boas risadas!! Maluco? Só se for de amores pela Sakura!! Beijos!!

**Sakusasuke: **Oi!! Que bom que está gostando! Por favor, continue acompanhando!! Beijos!!

**Coelhinha: **Oi! Que bom que gostou da parte do MSN! Eu não queria fazer propaganda, mas foi impossível, né? xD Beijos!!

**Alera: **Oi! Nhai...(Reky cai pra trás). Montanha de elogios... Mas isso é um bom sinal, certo? xD Espero que sim! Que bom que está aprovando! Vou tentar não demorar tanto na próxima!! Beijos!!

**Nádila: **Oi! Amou? Sério? Nhai... Que feliz que eu estou!! Hoje já posso dormir em paz sabendo que tem tanta gente gostando! Que bom que gostou do MSN!! Beijos!!

**Tolie: **Oii!! Que bom que gostou da parte do MSN!! Creio que eu até faça mais disso, já que gostaram tanto! Obrigada pelos elogios, viu moça? Beijos!!

--

**Nome do Capítulo: Olhar Fixamente.  
Total de Páginas: Quatro.  
Total de Letras: 1762  
Autora: Lady Reky Chan. Sim, mudei de nick.  
Direitos Autorais: CLAMP – Card Captor Sakura. Reky-chan – Fic.  
Próximo Capítulo: Brincar Com Fogo.**


	3. Brincar Com Fogo

As pessoas falam que Sakura e eu somos bons amigos e que nos entendemos mutuamente. Creio que não seja verdade – se o fosse, eu teria entendido o porquê de Sakura ter me encarado com tanta fúria e saído correndo depois de me ver conversando com a senhora Tomodachii.

Foi um encontro ao acaso, é claro. Não foi para provocar Sakura nem nada do gênero. Só estava andando pelas ruas de Tomoeda, temendo estar sendo seguidopor Sakura, quando esbarrei em Nadeshiko. A reconheci no mesmo instante – afinal, era impossível não a reconhecer, por sua rara beleza.

– Oras céus! Se não é o jovem Syaoran!

– Senhora Tomodachii! – Arfei, exausto por causa da recente corrida. Arqueei as sobrancelhas, estranhando por ela não estar com seu marido. – Que faz aqui? Onde está o senhor Kanou?

– Oh, querido. – Ela riu, dando um tapinha carinhoso em meu ombro. – Sou totalmente independente de meu marido. Sou uma adulta com valores, sabe? – Deu uma piscadela, marota. – De qualquer forma, Kanou está dentro daquela loja, vendo um novo televisor.

Olhei para onde ela apontava, reconhecendo a Multi TV's Shop. Era um local onde só quem tem muito dinheiro ousa a entrar – as tevês que eles vendem são de marcas reconhecidas mundialmente.

– Oh, sim. Acho que o vi. – Mas era óbvio que eu não o havia visto. Eu somente havia me recordado de que estava fugindo de Sakura. Olhei para trás, nervoso. – Er... Senhora Tomodachii... Acho que vou indo. Estou com pressa, sabe?

Não esperei que ela se despedisse, só lhe lancei um aceno enquanto eu retomava minha corrida. Já estava a alguns metros de distância dela quando ela me chamou de volta.

– Syaoran! Será que... Você poderia entregar este cartão à minha filha? – Uma sombra passou por seus olhos, mas fingi não notar. Quando o assunto era a filha, Nadeshiko tratava de ser totalmente delicada. – É meu novo endereço. Mudamos-nos recentemente para Tomoeda.

– Claro. – Olhei para a mão que ela estendia, com um cartão entre os dedos com unhas enormes. Sakura não gostaria muito daquela noticia e, possivelmente, jogaria o cartão no lixo antes mesmo de conferi-lo. – Entrego, sim.

– Ótimo! Muito obrigada, Syaoran! Não sabe como fico grata! – E, sem nenhum aviso prévio, ela me abraçou.

&&&&&&&

Suspirei, desconcertado. Nadeshiko era uma pessoa imprevisível – quando era pequeno, sempre me assustava com brincadeiras. Ela tem espírito de criança em corpo de adulto, era o que Sakura me dizia, enquanto revirava os olhos.

Estava tão distraído que acabei tropeçando e quase caindo de cara no chão. Olhei para trás, buscando a causa de minha queda e vi um pé delicado vestido com uma sandália baixa branca. Gelei. Era Sakura.

Ela estava de braços cruzados e com os cabelos que chegavam até os ombros presos em dois rabos. Usava um vestido branco que ia até os joelhos, com a saia rodada. Encarava-me com um semblante gélido e indelicado para uma dama como ela. De alguma forma, eu tive a impressão de que uma aura obscura a envolvia.

– E então, Syaoran... – tive a nítida impressão de que ela disse meu nome com desprezo. – Como foi sua conversa com a senhora Tomodachii? Espero que tenha curtido.

– E... Espere um momento, Sakura. – Disse, quando a vi fazer o movimento de se retirar. – Foi ao acaso! Eu estava fugindo de você quando esbarrei nela e... – Foi então que percebi. Hei, se ela sabia que eu estava conversando com a senhora Tomodachii, então ela estava me espiando! – SAKURA KINOMOTO! Que direito você tem de ficar me seguindo e observando minhas conversas?!

- Ah! Era de se esperar! – Ela disse, com ironia. – Agora quem tem o direito de ficar irritado é _você?_ – Ela arqueou as sobrancelhas, sarcasticamente. Então, fez um grunhido com a boca. – Poupe-me!

Um segundo depois, ela já havia saído correndo. Olhei em sua direção e vi que ela ia afastando as pessoas com dificuldade enquanto passava por elas. Da maneira em que sua cabeça estava, julguei que ela estivesse chorando. Coloquei meu braço na parede da fachada da loja em que tivéramos nossa discussão e bati minha cabeça diversas vezes.

- Olha mamãe! – Um garotinho disse apontando para mim. – Mais um louco! Está batendo a cabeça na parede por conta própria! Há há!

Eu mereço...!

&&&&&&&

Encontrei Sakura meia hora depois, sentada na frente de sua casa, escrevendo naquela porcaria de caderno que dei para ela. Na hora, pareceu-me uma boa idéia – mas agora eu via que aquele era meu martírio.

- Hei, Sakura! – Gritei, acenando para ela. – Deixe-me entrar, por favor!

Percebi que ela começou a escrever mais rápido e com mais força. Ela também deve ter riscado alguma coisa, já que ela fez um movimento rápido com a mão e o repetiu umas três vezes.

Pois é. Ela estava muito brava _mesmo_.

- Eu só quero te entregar algo! Sua mãe me pediu e...

Ela se levantou e fechou o caderno com ferocidade. Veio até minha direção pisando duro e me encarando com a feição séria. Tive medo de que ela fosse me dar um tapa – não que eu seja medroso, mas ela é bem capaz. Porém, ela só pegou o cartão que estava em minhas mãos e me deu as costas, dizendo palavras trêmulas que me fizeram perceber que ela chorava:

- Você não entende mesmo os meus sentimentos, Syaoran.

E entrou em casa, fechando a porta com uma leve batida.

&&&&&&&

Nos dias seguintes, a única companhia que Sakura tinha era o caderno. Ela não parava de escrever nele, mesmo durante as aulas. Foi chamada novamente para ficar depois da aula pelo professor Touya.

Eu não sabia o que fazer.

De fato, Sakura era minha amiga. Éramos tão apegados que não nos separávamos e não tínhamos mais amigos – somente nós dois. Só temos colegas, mas nenhum deles é tão importante assim. O único problema é que, quando um de nós falta na aula, não temos mais ninguém para conversar. O mesmo vale para quando brigamos.

As pessoas falam que Sakura e eu somos bons amigos e que nos entendemos mutuamente. Creio que não seja verdade – se o fosse, eu teria entendido o porquê de Sakura ter falado aquilo com tanta angústia em sua voz. Eu entenderia se fossemos realmente amigos... Mas, não! Eu sou o Syaoran-não-entendo-minha-melhor-amiga-Li.

Brigar com Sakura era como brincar com o fogo – no fim, você sempre sai ferido, de alguma forma. Seja seu orgulho, ou você mesmo – literalmente. Porém, no fim, sempre aprendo uma lição — o que machuca Sakura machuca a mim também: porque nós somos melhores amigos e isso acaba refletindo em mim também.

Eu aprendo que, no fim, tudo acaba bem.

Só espero que desta vez também acabe.

--

_**Continua no Capítulo Quatro...**_

--

**Oii!**

**Desculpem-me pela demora quanto à atualização da Fic. Eu sinto muito mesmo! Só tive alguns probleminhas de preguicite aguda. Lamento muito!**

**Ah, sim! E a crinça que tira sarro da cara do Syaoran é a mesma criança que tirou sarro da Sakura!! xD**

**E aí, espero que tenham gostado do capítulo!**

**Review – Pessoal! Estou respondendo as review no meu blog! É só passar lá no meu Profile.**

--

**Nome do Capítulo: Brincar Com Fogo.  
Total de Páginas: Quatro.  
Total de Letras: 1242  
Autora: Rei MG. Sim, mudei de nick.  
Direitos Autorais: CLAMP – Card Captor Sakura. Rei-chan – Fic.  
Próximo Capítulo: Os Sentimentos Dela.**


	4. Capítulo Especial: Natal

_

* * *

24 de Dezembro de 2003, Véspera de Natal, 15h52min.

* * *

_

A garota se aproximou de uma vitrine, relutante enquanto observava os produtos em exposição. Ali estava ele... O amplificador. Arregalou os olhos levemente ao ver o preço e suspirou, afastando-se da loja. Estava exausta e já havia rodado toda cidade em busca de um amplificador para a guitarra de seu melhor amigo; brigara com vários atendentes por os preços estarem elevados demais para a época do Natal — pechinchar não adiantou nada.

Por fim, desistiu.

- Desculpe-me, Syaoran. Você pode ser a melhor pessoa do mundo, mas eu não tenho dinheiro suficiente para o amplificador. – Disse, como se o amigo estivesse ao seu lado.

Kinomoto Sakura, treze anos de idade. Essa história se passa depois do casamento de sua mãe com Kanou Tomodachii e antes de sua mudança para a casa de seu pai. Estava em busca do presente que Syaoran tanto queria como forma de agradecimento por ele ser um amigo tão maravilhoso... Agora, porém, estava sem idéias. Fora para a cidade somente com o objetivo de comprar o amplificador, mas não esperava que estivesse tão caro...

Sentou-se em um banco na praça central, fechando os olhos, começou a massagear levemente as têmporas. Começava a sentir uma leve dor de cabeça...

- Quem mandou deixar tudo para depois...

* * *

_24 de Dezembro de 2003, Véspera de Natal, 16h00min.

* * *

_A música estava alta — tanto, que quando Syaoran por fim ouviu alguém bater à porta e colocar os pés no chão, ele o sentiu tremer conforme o ritmo mudava. Sorriu ao ver a mãe entrar no cômodo, olhando para o quarto recém bagunçado. Ela se aproximou da cama do filho, onde ele estava sentado e abaixando o som. 

- Syaoran! Pensei que tivesse mandado arrumar ser quarto! – Disse, sentando-se ao lado do garoto, com um leve tom ressentido na voz. – Daqui a algumas horas suas irmãs e senhorita Kinomoto chegam... Gostaria que vissem esse...?

- Não, mamãe. Desculpe-me. Eu só... Não vi as horas passarem.

Yelan Li suspirou e se levantou. Do modo que o filho era, tinha de controlar sua paciência ao máximo, porém nunca perdia as estribeiras. Syaoran sabia de seus deveres e os cumpria rapidamente, porém quando se distraia com algo, isso poderia ser fatal... para seus nervos de mãe.

- Já comprou o presente para senhorita Sakura? – Disse, já ao pé da porta.

Syaoran lançou um olhar inseguro em direção a um pacote em cima de uma estante e deu um suspiro.

- _Acho _que sim.

Yelan deu um meio sorriso, antes de sair de seu quarto.

* * *

_24 de Dezembro de 2003, Véspera de Natal, 16h09min.

* * *

_Sakura suspirou, aliviada. Saia da loja satisfeita e com um embrulho na mão. O presente podia não ser adequado para a época, porém era exatamente por isso que era especial! Essa era a desculpa perfeita... 

Voltaria andando para casa, por isso se surpreendeu quando ouviu uma buzina a alguns metros ao seu lado, e a voz de sua mãe a chamando. Tomodachii Nadeshiko pôs metade do corpo para fora do carro e, abanando as mãos freneticamente, na qual em uma delas repousava uma aliança reluzente.

- SAKURA-CHAAAN! – Ela gritou, quando o carro parou ao lado da filha. – Olha quem veio te buscar!

- Mãe! – Sakura gritou, olhando para os lados. Uma multidão de pessoas parara de andar para olhar o pequeno espetáculo. – O que pensa que está fazendo? Isso foi perigoso!

- Ah, Sakura-chan! A vida não é nada sem um pouco de aventura! – Disse, lançando uma piscadela na direção da multidão. – Agora, entre no carro! Temos que nos preparar para a festa na casa de Syaoran-chan!

- O quê?! – Sakura exclamou, já dentro do carro. Deu um seco cumprimento ao padrasto (que guiava o carro) antes de se voltar para a mãe. – Você não vai!

- Vou, sim! – Nadeshiko apoiou os pés no painel do carro e mostrou a língua para a filha. – Yelan-chan me convidou! Agora fique quietinha, Sakura-chan, porque a mamãe quer descansar a beleza...

Sakura grunhiu, virando-se para a paisagem ao seu lado. Aquele Natal não seria fácil...

* * *

_24 de Dezembro de 2003, Véspera de Natal, 22h35min.

* * *

_Syaoran contemplava os enfeites de Natal da rua quando Sakura chegou ao seu quarto batendo a porta e os pés. Jogou-se na cama e ficou ali, esperando que ele lhe perguntasse o porquê de estar assim. 

E ele não perguntou...

- Sua mãe convidou minha mãe para vir para a ceia. – Disse, tentando ignorar o fato de Syaoran ter a ignorado.

- Eu sei.

Sakura observou as costas de Syaoran. As luzes do quarto estavam apagadas e seu corpo só era percebido pelo contraste das luzes de enfeite que piscavam nos jardins. Tinha alguma coisa errada... Syaoran não estava se comportando naturalmente. Parecia... Tenso.

- Por que não me disse? – Resolveu deixar aquilo de lado. Devia ser só impressão.

* * *

_**Haruka na hoshizora ni  
Yume wa mada miemasu ka?  
Osanai ano hi yori  
Azayaka desu ka?  
**__[Você ainda pode ver seus sonhos  
__No céu estrelado e distante?  
__Eles são mais vividos agora  
__Do que quando você era criança?

* * *

_

- Pensei que seria mais do que natural que sua mãe viesse também.

- Mas não é! – Sakura gritou, indignada com a atitude do amigo. – E você sabe disso. Syaoran... Minha mãe não _é _natural! Ela chama a _sua _mãe de Yelan-chan!

As costas de Syaoran se contraíram e ele não conteve uma gargalhada. Ajoelhou-se no chão quando seus joelhos não aguentavam mais a força que fazia. Enquanto isso, Sakura somente ficava observando o amigo, assustada.

- Desculpem-me, Sakura! Eu... Eu não me contive... – O garoto arfava, tentando parar de rir. – Mas... Eu não imagino minha mãe sendo chamada de... Como é? Yelan-chan!

O canto direito do lábio de Sakura tremeu, enquanto via o amigo rolar pelo chão do quarto, batendo a mão no soalho com força. Começou a rir junto dele, apesar de querer passar uma bronca nele.

* * *

_**Mune ni afurete tsunoru omoi  
Nemuri wasurete jounetsu no iro  
**__[Quando alguém se esquece de colocar as emoções  
__Que transbordam em seu coração para descansar  
__Elas queimam na cor da paixão

* * *

_

Alguém bateu à porta, os fazendo se levantar e parar de rir — apesar de ainda estarem com as bocas tremendo da vontade incontida de continuar. A cabeça de Kanou apareceu ao abrir a porta e Sakura momentaneamente ficou séria.

- Syaoran-kun. – Kanou chamou, procurando pelo vulto de Syaoran na escuridão. – Sua mãe pediu para que viesse o chamar... Suas irmãs acabam de chegar e ela quer que as cumprimente.

- Sim. Obrigada, Kanou-san. Nós já descemos.

- Com licença...

A porta se fechou atrás do padrasto de Sakura com um leve baque. Sakura se mexeu como se tivesse um arrepio e se jogou novamente na cama do amigo, rolando de um lado para o outro. Syaoran, por sua vez, sentou-se na beira da cama enquanto via a amiga parar de brincar.

- Ele é um bom mordomo... – Disse Sakura, sorrindo de lado. – Seria bem útil na sua casa, não?

Syaoran suspirou e se deitou ao lado da amiga. Sua cama era grande, apesar de ser de solteiro. Pegando em sua mão, começou a fazer uma dança com seus dedos.

- Por que todo esse desprezo, Sakura? Kanou é uma boa pessoa, por que não vê isso?

Sakura abaixou os olhos, olhando diretamente para as mãos que ainda brincavam. Apertou a mão de Syaoran e a levou até o rosto, a cheirando.

* * *

_**tatoe tookute mo  
**__**kitto tadoritsukeru  
**__**tsuyoku shinjite'ta  
**__**ano hi no watashi ga  
**__**ima mo kokoro de nemutte-iru  
**__[Eu costumava acreditar, sem duvidas  
__Que poderia alcançar meus sonhos  
__Não importando o quão distante eles estivessem  
__Mas o "eu" daquele tempo agora está adormecido em meu  
__Coração

* * *

_

- Que cheirinho bom... – Disse, fechando os orbes esmeraldinos levemente, não podendo ver o tom avermelhado que tomou conta da face do amigo. – Parece... Mel.

- É claro! Eu tomei banho!

Syaoran se levantou, querendo esconder o rubor, e caminhou até a janela. Cruzou os braços e conteve um arrepio de felicidade... Os orbes verdes de Sakura brilharam na escuridão e ela abraçou seus joelhos, sentindo-se levemente contente. Espreitou a escuridão com os olhos e encontrou o vulto que era Syaoran.

Seu coração acelerou em questão de segundos. Sua boca ressecou repentinamente. Sentiu uma sensação confortável se espalhar pelo corpo ao se lembrar do toque do amigo.

Que diabos era aquilo...?

* * *

_**Garasu no bara yori mo hakanakute moroi no ni  
Yume miru koto wa naze sadame na no deshou  
**__[Sonhos são mais frágeis e passageiros que uma rosa de vidro  
Então, porque estamos destinados a sonhar?

* * *

_

Sakura engoliu seco e foi até o amigo, o abraçando pelas costas. Ela o sentiu se sobressaltar e teve a impressão de que ele se arrepiou com seu toque. Não dando importância ao fato, apenas escondeu seu rosto no pescoço do jovem e respirou a suave fragância - dessa vez, teve certeza de que ele se arrepiou. A garota de olhos esmeraldinos conteve a risada, além de tentar diminuir os batimentos cardíacos com a proximidade.

- Prometa-me que sempre estaremos assim, Syaoran... - Sakura fechou os olhos, desejando que o tempo parasse e que ficasse daquele jeito... - Sempre unidos.

O garoto apertou a mão da amiga docemente, um sorriso sereno aparecendo em seu rosto.

- Sempre... _Minha _Sakura.

* * *

_**Futatsu no yume ga ai ni natte  
Ai ni narenai koto mo atte  
**__[As vezes, dois sonhos podem se transformar em amor  
Mas também há vezes em que isso não acontece

* * *

_

A garota arregalou os olhos com o que o amigo dissera. "Minha" Sakura... De fato, ela percebeu, aquilo não soava tão mau... Afinal, era _seu _Syaoran que falara.

- Obrigada... - Ela sorriu, sentindo a batida de seu coração começar a se estabilizar após bater descompassadamente contra sua caixa toráxica.

E ela também notou que aquela sensação não era, de todo, ruim.

* * *

_**Hito wa hitori da to  
Wakariaitai no ni  
Nante muzukashii  
Kotoba wa muryoku de  
Toki ni wa gin no naifu ni naru  
**__[Mesmo que estejam sozinhas  
as pessoas querem compartilhar seus sentimentos  
mas às vezes, é tão difícil.  
Palavras são impotentes para expressar os sentimentos de alguém  
E às vezes elas machucam como facas prateadas

* * *

_

_23 de Agosto de 2005, Terça-feira, 10:30 AM. Dias atuais.

* * *

_

Uma lágrima solitária desceu de seus olhos verdes. Rapidamente, desviou os olhos da frente da sala e os virou para a janela, limpando-os rapidamente. Lembranças daquele tipo não eram as melhores num momento desses. Já se faziam dois anos desde então... Estava brigada com Syaoran e se lembrar daquilo só a fazia se sentir pior.

O sinal soou. Lá na frente, o professor pediu para que os alunos se levantassem e cumprimentassem. Sakura pegou sua mochila e a colocou nos ombros. Em questão de segundos, não estava mais na sala.

* * *

_**Hito wa hitori da to  
Wakariaitai no ni  
Nante muzukashii  
Kotoba wa muryoku de  
Toki ni wa gin no naifu ni...  
**__[Mesmo que estejam sozinhas  
As pessoas querem compartilhar seus sentimentos  
Mas às vezes, é tão difícil.  
Palavras são impotentes para expressar os sentimentos de alguém  
E às vezes elas machucam como facas prateadas

* * *

_

Syaoran suspirou ao ver Sakura guardar seu caderno na bolsa e puxar outro - um certo caderno de capa azul celeste. Mesmo que não tivesse visto a frente, ele saberia que era seu diário... Cada vez mais, ela passava mais tempo solitária escrevendo nele do que com os colegas de classe. Além disso, quando os olhos de Sakura se cruzavam com os seus, ela corava e virava para frente, resmungando algo inaudível.

No começo, aquilo chegava a ser engraçado. Agora, era torturante.

Desistira de tentar avançar na amiga há alguns dias. Sempre que tentava a abordar, era um desastre... Agora, só lhe restava esperar Sakura decidir que aquela discussão toda não valia a pena para arriscarem a amizade. Se Syaoran sentia falta de sua flor, com certeza ele sentia a dele...

Só lhe restava esperar...

* * *

_**Tatoe tookute mo  
Kitto tadoritsukeru  
Tsuyoku shinjite'ta  
Ano hi no watashi ga  
Ima mo kokoro de nemutte-iru  
**__[Eu costumava acreditar, sem duvidas  
Que poderia alcançar meus sonhos  
Não importando o quão distantes eles estivessem  
Mas o "eu" daquele tempo agora está adormecido em meu coração

* * *

_

**Meu Deus... Vocês devem estar querendo me matar. Desculpem-me, mas final de ano é fogo, e vocês sabem disso. Agora estou na oitava série e isso só piora... u.u**

**Era para ter postado ele antes do Natal, para vocês terem uma idéia do meu desespero. u.ú**

**A propósito, a música é Scarlet, de Ayashi no Ceres. É muito linda e eu não sei muito da onde eu tive a idéia de inserí-la no capítulo... Talvez vocês me perguntem o que eu vi nela que eu a identifiquei - mesmo que (talvez) inconscientemente - com a Fic. Beeem. Decidam por si mesmos... Oo**

**Espero não demorar tanto no próximo capítulo. Afinal, desta vez foram SETE meses, praticamente, de espera. Agora eu tenho CERTEZA que vocês querem me matar! xD (Convencida, né?)**

**E, eu não quero deixar a nota muito grande, mas eu gostaria de adiantar uma coisa, além de querer explicar o porquê de ter feito esse capítulo especial ao invés de simplesmente pular para o próximo capítulo, "Os sentimentos dela". Gostaria muito que lessem isso para não me perguntarem depois... "**

**Primeiramente, os amadores de Nadeshiko Kinomoto devem estar se perguntando o porquê dessa personagem ser tão ruim na minha história - praticamente sendo uma vilã. E eu quero dizer que eu ADORO a mãe da Sakura. Podem ver na minha Fic "As Lágrimas de uma Estrela" (já está meio ultrapassada, mas eu meio que gosto dela! xD). É que sem ela, não haveria conflito na história e todos sabem o que os professores de português falam: história sem conflito não prende - não que eu ligue para isso, maaaaaaaas... E, também, no capítulo que vem, creio que a impressão sobre Nadeshiko-san só vá piorar... u.u**

**Depois, esse capítulo especial até que veio a calhar com minhas intenções... Já fazia um tempo que eu queria mostrar a relação de Sakura com a mãe, com o padrasto e com o Syaoran antes de se mudar para a casa do pai. Ao mesmo tempo, quando comecei a escrever o capítulo, eu quis fazer algo a ver com o Natal, pois era Dezembro e etc... E então deu esse rolo aí que não deu para finalizar o capítulo. Espero que não se importem com isso...**

**Só para não ser malvada, vou adiantar umas coisinhas do próximo capítulo:**

**- Explicará o porque de Sakura odiar tanto o padrasto.  
****- Explicará o porque de Sakura odiar tanto a mãe.  
****- O porque de Sakura manter a briga com Syaoran, apesar de ter sido "apenas uma coincidência".  
****- Colocarei a relação entre Sakura e Fujitaka e Sakura e Touya, na época em que Nadeshiko e Fujitaka ainda eram casados.  
****- E uma revelação bombástica no final do capítulo!**

**Reviews:**

**Carol-san:**Olá! Obrigada por ler a Fic e por ter esperado pela atualização do capítulo anterior...! Espero que goste deste capítulo tanto quanto os outros! Beijos!

**Mary-chan:**Olá, Mary-chan! Que bom que gostou da Fic e por tê-la adicionado à lista de suas favoritas...! Fico muito contente, de verdade! Bem... EU demorei "um pouquinho", não? Espero que me perdoe e continue lendo Querido Diário! Beijos!

**Gabii:**Oi, Gabii! Que bom que gostou do capítulo passado! Espero que goste deste também! Beijos!

**Vivx:**Olá! Espero que não se importe com minha demora em postar esse capítulo... Continue acompanhando a Fic, mesmo com meus atrasos constantes, por favor! " Obrigada por comentar! Beijos!

**Tammy Hunter:**Em primeiro lugar, oi! Eu não queria começar com um "Nossa..." xD Mas, mesmo assim: Nossa! Muito obrigada pela consideração, Tammy! Fico honrada, de verdade...! Obrigada pelo apoio à Fic, fiquei realmente emocionada quando li sua review... Meu Deus. Oo Fiquei MUITO mesmo. Em breve, estarei passando na sua Fic, okay? Ah, e muito obrigada pelos elogios... Fico feliz que tenha gostado tanto da Fic! Muito obrigada, novamente. Beijos!

**Srta. Nyla Cristina:**Olá, Nyla! Meu Deus...! Por que a senhorita vai chorar? É por causa da briga entre a Sakura e Syaoran? Oo Por favor, não me faça ficar com a consciência pesada...! TT Não se importe em deixar propaganda! Em breve, passarei nelas, okay? Beijos!

**Sarah Lee Gibah:**Olá, Sarah! Que bom que está gostando da Fic! Bem, o nome do Syaoran, do modo japonês é Li Syaoran (eles colocam o sobrenome antes do nome no Japão) mas do modo ocidental é Syaoran Li, mesmo! xD Espero que tenha esclarecido! Beijos!

**Anime guitar hero:**Olá! Eu amo esse jogo! xDD Beeem, isso não vem ao caso! Que bom que gostou da Fic! Obrigada pela review! Beijos!

**Tomoyodaidouji2007:**Oi! Que bom que está gostando da Fic! O motivo da Sakura ficar assim com a mãe será explicado no próximo capítulo! Então, por favor, continue acompanhando a Fic! Beijos!

**Tamy:**Oi! Nossa... Obrigada pelos elogios, Tamy-san! Fico muito contente que tenha gostado da Fic e do meu modo de escrever, apesar de eu não ter certeza quanto a isso! Oo E eu não posso dizer qual é o outro motivo de Sakura estar TÃO brava assim com a mãe... Porque ele será explicado no próximo capítulo! Não quero estragar a surpresa, sabe? xD Hum... O caderno...? Mais para frente eu também explico! xD Beijos!

**Monih:**Olá! Espero que não tenha se importado com a demora...! Obrigada pela review, Monih! Beijos!

**Bruna c. m.:**Oii! Obrigada pela review! Sim, sim! Sakura e Syaoran amiguinhos!! (?) xD Continue acompanhando a Fic, sim? Beijos!

**Beijos e té mais! "**

**Um ótimo ano atrasado!By Rei MG (05.02.2008)

* * *

**


	5. Nota da Autora

**Nota da Autora:**

Olá, pessoas!

Estou aqui para esclarecer vocês de meu desaparecimento aqui do FanFiction e quero deixar claro, desde já, que não foi nada previsto. Eu não fiz de propósito, muito menos queria decepcionar vocês.

Foi algo que aconteceu e não teve como evitar.

Eu não abandonei _nenhuma _FanFic minha. Principalmente porque eu desenvolvi um carinho especial por cada uma delas, independente de os personagens serem meus ou emprestados de obras que eu continuo amando. As histórias continuam sendo minhas e eu não abrirei mão delas até que elas estejam terminadas.

No entanto, decidi esperar um pouco mais para concluí-las. Percebi que tenho que ter um tempo para desenvolver um pouco mais as histórias, incrementar espaços que precisam ser preenchidos e mexer em capítulos que, por alguma razão, tiveram palavras ou frases inteiras apagados.

Ou seja, vocês terão que esperar mais algum tempo para vê-las concluídas.

Como disse, não foi nada planejado. Eu realmente não queria que isso acontecesse. Mas têm Fics minhas aqui no site que são de 2005 – eu estava na quinta série. Escrevia porque eu sentia que os personagens criavam vida em mim e precisavam que eu escrevesse algo sobre e _para _eles. Eu não dava atenção às comuns redundâncias, aos erros.

Hoje, eu sinto vergonha do modo que escrevia naquela época.

Espero que vocês entendam. Também quero criar projetos novos e é por isso que fiz um perfil novo aqui no FF. Não agüentava entrar no antigo perfil e ver aquelas letras e palavras me encararem.

É por isso que, hoje, digo um breve adeus a todas minhas antigas Fics e agradeço a todos que me acompanharam desde 2005! Fiquem atentos aos meus novos projetos no perfil que estão em meu novo perfil! (/~reky)

Sayonara,

**Reky**.

A Despedida (2005) — Fruits Basket - _incompleta;  
_Kagome Higurashi (2005) — InuYasha – _completa;  
_As Lágrimas de uma Estrela (2006) — Card Captor Sakura – _oneshot;  
_Entre as Chamas e o Amor (2006) — InuYasha – _incompleta;  
_O Que Ela Mais Queria (2006) — Fruits Basket – _oneshot;  
_My Phanton (2006) — InuYasha – _incompleta;  
_Eu Sei Que Você Sabe (2006) — InuYasha – _oneshot;  
_Querido Diário (2006) — Sakura Card Captors – _incompleta;  
_Um Dia Com Você (2006)— InuYasha – _oneshot;  
_Dangerous (2007) — InuYasha – _incompleta;  
_Instintos (2007) – Card Captor Sakura – _incompleta;  
_A Pena da Fênix (2007) – Harry Potter – _incompleta;  
_Entre Linhas (2008) – InuYasha – _incompleta._

Obrigada pelo apoio e pelas reviews! Gomen ne...


End file.
